


Strange Noise

by Mayasha_Chan1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Music, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayasha_Chan1/pseuds/Mayasha_Chan1
Summary: Based on Imagine:  Jon finds your I-Pod and tries to figure out how to use it





	Strange Noise

Jon didn’t know what to make of the noise coming from the room in front of him. He had just been on his way to ask (Y/N) if she wanted to join Arya, Bran and himself on their traditional ride through the woods surrounding Winterfell.

Memories from their previous ride came to mind and brought a small smile to his face.

He remembered when he had found her lying in the Godswood. She had so been confused and frightened. When he had approached her, she suddenly launched into a series of questions about where she was and who he was.

Her language and manner of speech were like nothing he had ever heard before, which had left him slightly suspicious of the girl. But he also took pity on her and decided to invite her back to the castle.

That had been 2 months ago. Yet, in that short space of time, she had found a place in each of the hearts of the Stark family.

Robb and (Y/N) had hit it off instantly. Their conversations often teasing and full of friendly banter, like brother and sister.

Arya praised her like an ideal. Easily capturing the young girl’s attention with her carefree, independent attitude. She would normally be seen trailing after (Y/N), hanging on her every word.

Bran was happy to find another person who enjoyed climbing as much as he did. Jon remembered when he had spotted them running across the castle rooftop together.

Sansa loved to hear the many stories (Y/N) knew. She loved them all. From tales of great romance to incredible stories of beautiful lands that existed far beyond this one.

Sweet little Rickon utterly adored (Y/N). Her kind and caring nature drew him in like a moth to a flame. He would cling to either her arm or leg whenever he could and sometimes even convince her to pick him up. He’d recently taken to calling her “Big Sis”.

Both Lord and Lady Stark appreciated the care and kindness she had shown their children and had offered her a permanent room to stay in.

And Jon. Oh, he loved everything about her.

Her kind and caring nature.

Her enchanting laughter.

Her lovely (H/C) hair.

Her beautiful (E/C) eyes.

And her stunning smile, that sent his heart beating out of control.

By the Old Gods, he _loved_ her.

He snapped back to reality when he realised that he had had entered (Y/N)’s room. But she wasn’t there. Instead he found the source of the strange noise. It was an odd thing that appeared to be made of some kind of metal. Though he wasn’t certain.

He picked it up and thought that maybe it was from the mystical world that (Y/N) claimed to be from.

As he studied he object, he noticed that the previous noise had stopped and had been replaced by a soft gentle melody. This change only increased his curiosity.

“How does this…thing work?” he mumbled to himself.

“If you give it to me maybe I can show you”

Startled, he turned around to see (Y/N) standing there looking at him with a playful smirk on her face.

He noticed she was wearing her usual attire of a light cream coloured tunic and dark leggings. Like Arya, she preferred to wear loose clothing, claiming it was more comfortable and practical than the suffocating death-trap known as a ‘Dress’.

Realising he was staring he quickly averted his eyes to the floor and held out the strange object while trying to control the blush glowing on his cheeks.

He always made a fool of himself in her presence.

“I’m sorry (Y/N)… I didn’t mean to pry”

It still embarrassed him to address her by her name instead of ‘My Lady’. (Y/N) had insisted that he call her by her name as ‘My Lady’ sounded too formal. That didn’t make it any less embarrassing for him.

(Y/N) smiled. “Don’t worry about it Jon. I trust you not to damage any of my stuff”

He felt his blush deepen at her words. His eyes then drifted to the item in her hands and his previous curiosity was renewed.

“(Y/N), I am curious to know, what is that object you hold in your hand?”

She blinked, confused for a moment before realisation crossed her features. She lifted the device up for them both to see. “You mean this?”

He nodded.

“This is an object from my home world, it’s called an I-Pod”

“A…what?” He frowned in confusion, rolling the foreign word over in his mind.

“It’s a device that you can store and play music on” His confusion must have still been evident on his face as she sighed and said “Here, let me show you”

He waited patiently, watching as she brought the device closer to her face and started rapidly pressing buttons searching for something. A smile graced her features as she found what she had searching for and placed the device on the desk next to them.

The room was once again filled with music. This tune, like the last one, was slow and soft. He found it oddly soothing. He felt his eyes drift shut as he let himself be lost in the foreign melody.

However, his eyes shot open when felt (Y/N)’s soft body pressed against him as she placed her arms around his neck. He felt heat coarse through his body, which only increased when she looked up at him with those bewitching eyes and smiled.

“(Y/N)…”

“Yes, Jon?”

“W-What are you doing?” He questioned. While inside, he was cursing at himself for sounding like a nervous little boy.

(Y/N) continued to smile at him. “I want you to dance with me, Jon”

He gulped, feeling the heat on his face intensify. His heart was going crazy. All because of this woman.

He knew what he should do. He should back away and leave before he did something he might regret.

But he didn’t.

Instead he found his arms slowly wrapping around her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

The two then started to gently sway back and forth. Moving gradually in sync with the steady rhythm of the music. The whole time his eyes were locked with hers. Never once breaking contact.

He couldn’t look away.

He didn’t want to look away.

He didn’t even realise he was leaning in towards her until his lips touched hers.

He could have sworn his heart exploded right then and there.

The kiss was soft, gentle and everything he imagined it would be and more. She tasted so sweet and he found himself craving more.

What made it even better, was that (Y/N) was kissing him back. Her hands had moved up his neck and into his hair.

They both reluctantly broke away to breath. Breathless, they both looked at each other with dreamy love-sick expressions.

“I love you (Y/N)”

“I love you too, Jon”


End file.
